Screw the Dean
by Tammy
Summary: Updated Part 5 is now available


Title: Screw the Dean  
Author: Tammy  
Email: ficlover@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Jake/Hamilton  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.   
Note: Feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
  
Hamilton sat on his bed – his blue eyes cloudy, staring at nothing in particular, as he   
wondered how on earth he had gotten himself into this situation. A knock on the door   
and a shake of the head pushed all thoughts of his dilemma from his mind. That is –   
until his father stuck his head in the doorway to see if Hamilton was ready to go. A deep   
breath and a sigh escaped as Hamilton trudged behind his father.   
  
The Flemming family was on their way to dinner with the family of Dean Flemming's   
college roommate, Jason Talbot. Although spending an evening with his parents and   
their friends was not high on his list of things to do, it was not so much the dinner that he   
dreaded. He didn't feel like having to entertain the Talbot's daughter, Eve. She was the   
same age as Hamilton, and was totally boring. Eve's idea of exciting conversation, from   
what he could remember was her hair, her nails, and clothes. A vision of the last time the   
Talbot's were in town flashed before his eyes. He remembered feeling like pulling his   
hair out because she was so annoying.   
  
Just as Hamilton was about to get into the car he saw her walking across campus. No, not   
Eve. Jake. She was slowly making her way back towards the dorm. Her shoulders   
slouched, and she looked deep in thought. She looked like he felt. Miserable. Who   
would have thought that the first time his parents would go out in weeks, he'd be stuck   
going with them instead of hanging out with Jake at the house. What a waste!  
  
"Hamilton!" an annoyed voice called. "Get in the car, we're running late." He got in the   
car, his eyes never leaving Jake. He willed her to look at him, but their mental telepathy   
was off. The engine of the car began to rumble. The scenery started to change.   
Hamilton continued to look at Jake until her image disappeared from sight.   
  
Had Hamilton been endowed with the ability to see around corners he would have   
witnessed Jake looking up in time to catch a glimpse of the tail light of the Flemming   
family car. Jake gathered her stuff, and continued her slow trek towards the dorm.   
  
At the restaurant Hamilton was shocked to see the beautiful creature that Eve had   
become. Obviously all the concern she had over her looks had paid off, because she was   
absolutely stunning. She'd also learned how to talk about more than her hair, her clothes,   
her… Well her hair and clothes were all she'd talked about before, so she went beyond   
those boundaries. During dinner she and Hamilton talked about what it was like finally   
entering high school. She entertained him with stories of her crazy roommate from her   
first year of boarding school, while he talked about his obsession with photography, as   
they both tried to avoid their parents' dull conversation about the good old college days.   
The stories were completely played out by the hundredth time you heard them.   
  
The night wasn't the total bore that Hamilton expected, but he was hoping to cut the   
evening short so he could spend a little time with Jake. Eve was ok, but she was no Jake.   
After dinner, he thought he was close to his escape. Dean Flemming spoke words that   
were initially music to Hamilton's ears. "Jason, I think we've bored the kids enough with   
our stories." Hamilton's eyes lit up. "Why don't I let Hamilton take my car and Eve out   
in New Rawley, and you give us a ride back to campus?" Hamilton's face went blank.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea," proclaimed Mr. Talbot. Then noting the expression on   
Hamilton's face, he was no longer so sure. "That is unless it's not okay with the kids."  
  
For the first time Dean Flemming looked at his son. His eyes narrowed as they searched   
Hamilton's less than enthusiastic expression. "No Jason," he stated. "I'm sure that will   
be fine with Hamilton. Right son?"   
  
The words were spoken evenly, but Hamilton knew the hell he would endure if he did not   
abide by his father's wishes. "No sir – I mean, yes sir. That would be fine. I know just   
the place to go." A few days ago one of the guys mentioned a nice place just outside of   
New Rawley. Hamilton figured that this place would be good, especially since Jake   
would never have to know that he sort of went on a date, although none of it was his   
fault. Hamilton was seething under his cool exterior. This would be the first night that   
he didn't get a chance to see Jake. He tried to put his feelings aside because he became   
angrier each time he thought of why he could not see Jake that night. It wasn't Eve's   
fault. He should at least try to show her a good time.  
  
  
Title: Screw the Dean (Part 2)  
Author: Tammy  
Email: ficlover@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Jake/Hamilton  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.   
Note: Feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
  
They hadn't been in the car for more than a moment before Eve gave Hamilton a chance   
to be let off the hook. "You know you really don't have to take me out."   
  
Lost in his thoughts about Jake, Hamilton missed what Eve said. "What?" he questioned   
as his eyebrows squeezed together.   
"I said you don't have to do this."  
  
"Do what?" said Hamilton, finally paying attention to Eve.  
  
"You don't have to take me out. Our parents kind of just dropped that on you. For all   
they know, you might already have plans," she shrugged. "Why don't you just drop me   
off at our hotel, and you'll be off the hook."  
  
Hamilton could not believe what he just heard. Eve had really changed! Gone was the   
conceited, self-absorbed pain in the but child. She was replaced by a beautiful, (not that   
it mattered to him), considerate young woman. In the moment Hamilton had to think   
about Eve's words his conscience was embattled in a vicious game of tug of war. One   
side told him to dump Eve, and speed home to Jake. They had the car, and could do just   
about anything. The other side told him to be a good guy, and take Eve out. She was   
here with her parents, and probably had nothing else to do. Jake probably would   
understand - if he told her the whole story.  
  
"No," he smiled, slightly shaking his head to get his thoughts together. "I'm sorry I've   
been out of it for a little while. I had planned on getting home early so I could work on   
an assignment that was due." His smile grew wider, and more genuine, he hoped. "But   
now, you've saved me from that dreaded work." She laughed hysterically when his voice   
became deadly serious and he raised his right hand as if he were about to say a solemn   
oath. "I must live by the student code: The work will still be there tomorrow." They   
drove off into the night, both laughing and enjoying themselves.  
  
  
Title: Screw the Dean (Part 3)  
Author: Tammy  
Email: ficlover@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Jake/Hamilton  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.   
Note: Feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
  
When they finally reached Crawford, everything outside was dark, and not a person was   
to be seen. "Yeah, Hamilton, this is a real happening spot," Eve uttered.   
  
He gave her a look that made her swallow her next statement. "It's supposed to be   
around here. They play music and have dancing." As usual, when Hamilton was lost in   
confusion, his eyes sparkled and his eyebrows furrowed together.  
  
"When was the last time you were here?"  
  
"Uh, well, oh…"  
  
"Have you ever been here?"  
  
"Not exactly." Now he was embarrassed. "I've passed it a few times, and a guy from   
school was talking about the big fun he had here."  
  
"There's a sign on the door __"  
  
"I'll be right back," he interrupted, shooting out of the car door. In an instant he was   
back, feeling a little better than before. "They're moving to New Rawley. The place will   
open up near the Friendly's in about two weeks."  
Eve smiled, taking the news like a champ. "Hey, I wasn't really in love with the idea of   
going dancing anyhow. These shoes are starting to kill my feet. How about a movie?"  
  
"I think I can handle that one. There's a movie theater about 10 minutes away from   
here."  
  
"So what are we waiting for. Let's go!"  
  
Once again, the pair headed off into the night.  
  
  
At the theater they decided to see The Cell. Hamilton sort of agreed with Will about the   
whole Jennifer Lopez/Selma Hayek thing. Jennifer was here and Selma was nowhere to   
be found. Scout was wrong. Dusk til Dawn was a long time ago. Inside of the theater it   
took him a few seconds to spot Eve. She had chosen a couple of pretty good seats – not   
too far back, and in the middle of the row. He maneuvered over to her juggling the   
popcorn and sodas he had just bought.  
  
Little did Hamilton know that Eve's eyes were not the only ones on him. A pair of green   
eyes had seen him just as he was about to make his way back into the theater. Those   
same eyes were attached to a body that tried to catch up with him, but failed. Jake   
opened the door to the theater as Hamilton was taking his seat next to Eve.   
  
Jake's jaw dropped, and it felt like her heart would explode. She couldn't believe the   
picture before her. Her Hamilton was here with another girl! She shook her head, in   
case her head was playing tricks on her. But when she looked again, they were still there,   
together. She stood staring in the doorway until one of the ushers asked if she was going   
in or coming out. Jake didn't answer him. She couldn't form intelligible words. Instead   
she absent-mindedly walked into the theater, taking a seat in the back that gave her a full   
view of Hamilton and his date.   
  
The previews finished running and the lights dimmed, but the movie on the screen was   
not what held Jake's attention.  
  
Title: Screw the Dean (Part 4)  
Author: Tammy  
Email: ficlover@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Jake/Hamilton  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.   
Note: Feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
  
While Jake was sitting in the theater events from earlier began to play in her mind.   
Hamilton had told her that he had to go to dinner with his parents and their friends who   
were from out of town. She had been cool with it. They couldn't spend every moment   
together. But that night in the dorm, boredom was driving her crazy. Nothing could keep   
her mind off of her missing boyfriend. She didn't expect to miss him so much for one   
night. Imagine if she did leave Rawley, how would she deal with the separation?  
  
It was then that she decided that she needed to get away from Rawley to keep her mind   
off of Hamilton. Sarah McLauglin songs and the internet were not doing the trick, so she   
jumped on her bike and went to town. Her first stop was the gas station to see Bella, the   
only person other than Hamilton she could talk honestly to.   
  
Bella was working as usual, but had some time to chat. She listened to Jake's problem,   
and totally related. "I know what you mean Jake. It's so totally scary when your feelings   
for someone are that strong. Maybe you guys need to spend some time apart, doing other   
things. You can't be together 24/7. On second thought, with your living situation you   
almost can," she smiled.  
  
"I completely know what you're saying Bella," Jake sighed, putting her head in her   
hands, "but he's not only my boyfriend, he's my best friend."  
  
"Well, I'm no Hamilton, but you can always hang out with me." Bella gave Jake a huge   
hug, making Jake feel like things were going to be cool.   
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Jake asked.  
  
"I'm stuck on duty all night. Charlie had to drive to Chester to get special parts for a   
repair, and Grace – who knows where the hell Grace is? You're welcomed to hang out   
here."  
  
"Thanks, but I think I'm going to take a nice long ride. It's been a while since I just   
jumped on the bike and went. Bella baby, fill me up!" Both girls giggled as Jake bike   
was being fed.  
  
Her ride was a little bit longer than expected. She rode so far that she needed to get more   
gas to ensure that she would make it back to Rawley. When Jake was getting her second   
fill up of the night she saw the movie theater, and decided to go see The Cell. She was   
used to spending time on her own. Many a night when her mom was out of town, (nearly   
all the time), Jake would go see a film solo. Tonight she felt something pulling her to see   
that movie. Who was she to refuse?  
  
These were the sequence of events that led her to this movie theater in a town pretty far   
from Rawley. Never in a million years would she have expected to run into Hamilton   
here. Suddenly she realized that the movie was over, and the credits were rolling. The   
lights were shining, and people were exiting the theater. Hamilton and the girl, no, the   
beautiful woman he was with were on the other side of the theater, so Jake slightly turned   
her head so she wouldn't be noticed. She took some solace in the fact that they were not   
holding hands or walking too close to each other. Jake continued to sit in her seat as the   
theater emptied out, staring at the now blank screen.  
  
Outside Hamilton thought for an instant that he had seen Jake, but realized how   
ridiculous the idea was. Jake was on campus, in her room, probably on the computer   
listening to Sarah McLaughlin. If she wasn't on campus, she was Friendly's eating a   
sundae, listening to Will and Scout babble.   
  
He told himself that he might have thought he saw Jake, because he so wished that she   
were with him instead of Eve. How he wanted to hold her, and gently stroke her hand,   
and nuzzle her neck, and __ "I've got to stop this!" he thought. If he didn't stop soon,   
he'd be aroused, and he didn't want Eve to notice that.   
  
On their way to the car, he saw it! The phantom vision in the theater could not convince   
him, but there was no denying that this was Jake's bike. He'd recognize that bitchpad   
anywhere. She was somewhere near. But where? Maybe that was her in the theater.   
But wait, he was at the movies with Eve. He wondered if Jake had seen them together.   
"Oh no!"  
  
"What's wrong Hamilton?"   
  
"I think a friend of mine is here."  
  
"Good, right – if you're friends that is…" Her last words faded as she became puzzled   
by Hamilton's change in demeanor. "Is this person a friend, or a girlfriend?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You like to ask that a lot don't you." He gave her another quizzical look. "Nevermind,"   
she said with a wave of the hand. Eve was thinking to herself that this boy was very   
complicated.   
  
She continued walking a few strides towards the car before she noticed that Hamilton was   
not with her. When she turned, she saw him frantically looking from the parking lot to   
the entrance of the theater. Something was obviously wrong. She walked back to where   
he was standing, and put her hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him down a bit. In her   
most soothing voice she ask, "Hamilton, what's wrong?"   
  
The compassion in her voice drew him from his stupor. "I think that's Jake's bike."  
  
"Your friend?" she prodded. So it wasn't a girlfriend. She waited for him to say   
something else, but all she heard was silence. "Do you need to go find Jake?" Hamilton   
nodded. His eyes were filled with something Eve could not clearly recognize. It looked   
like a mixture between concern and fear. "Okay Hamilton. Give me the keys to the car.   
I'll be in the car while you go find Jake, good?"  
  
Finally Hamilton was able to form a half-hearted smile. "Thank Eve, you're a   
sweetheart." With those words he ran back to the theater, looking for Jake.   
  
  
  
Title: Screw the Dean (Part 5)  
Author: Tammy  
Email: ficlover@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Jake/Hamilton  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.   
Note: Feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
  
Hamilton literally ran into Jake when he went back to find her. "Jake!" he cried as his   
hands leapt out to steady her. His eyes searched hers to see if she knew about him and   
Eve.  
  
"Hamilton!" To the casual observer, it would appear that the two friends were surprised   
because they just bumped into each other. For those of us who have observed them much   
closer, this was a very important tension-filled moment. Her reaction was cool -   
definitely not the greeting Hamilton had become accustomed to. He knew immediately   
that she had seen him with Eve. He had to come clean, quick!  
  
"Jake," he said pulling her towards him, "You'll never believe what happened."  
  
"Try me," she returned dryly, shaking his hands away. Her eyes gave away none of the   
turbulence she was feeling inside. She began walking towards her motorcycle. Hamilton   
scurried behind her trying to explain how he ended up at the movies with another girl.  
  
"Well, I went to dinner with the parents and the Talbot family." Hamilton took a deep   
breath as he prepared to tell her the rest. He reached out and took hold of her arm. His   
eyes silently pleading with her to stop walking away from him.  
  
After another deep breath, he said "AnywaymyfathermademetakeoutEveTalbot."  
  
"Hamilton, you need to slow down."  
  
"Oh, sorry. My father made me take out the Talbot's daughter Eve." Jake's eyes still   
showed nothing.   
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh?" This was scaring him. She was so distant - not angry, but she was acting like she   
could care less. "Is that all you have to say?" He continued again before she could   
answer. "I mean, I basically just told you that I had to take out another girl, and all you   
can say is 'Oh'. What the hell is up with that Jake?"  
  
Jake had heard enough of Hamilton's complaining. By the time she answered Hamilton   
she was clearly frustrated. "What do you want me to say Hamilton?" She took two steps   
away with him, then turned, walking back until she stood directly in front of him. "What   
do you want me to say?" she repeated, "That I don't like the fact that you're out here with   
another girl? That I was hopelessly bored without you on campus, and I had to get out   
and go for a long ride just so I wasn't reminded of you every time I looked around my   
room, the dorm, the common room, the pier. Damn, Hamilton, your house is a whole 500   
feet away from where I live. If I try hard enough, I can see your house from my   
window."  
  
"You can?" he said softly.  
  
"Or do you want me to say that I'm even in this stupid town because I missed you so   
much that I drove so far, that unless I stopped I wouldn't have had enough gas to get back   
home?"  
  
"Jake__"  
  
"Are these the things you want me to say?" By this time Jake was completely out of   
breath and energy. She started to sag against Hamilton, but then she remembered that she   
wasn't happy with him right now, and that she was dressed in her boy clothes, so she   
leaned on her bike instead.   
  
Meanwhile back in the car, Eve was getting a front seat view of Jake and Hamilton's   
heated discussion. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but they both seemed   
pretty upset. She realized that it must be something big.  
  
Hamilton moved behind Jake. He was not touching her, but he moved his head directly   
behind her. "I'm sorry about this stupid night, Jake. I've never stood up to my dad   
before, and I didn't want to cause a scene in the restaurant. I knew he was going to make   
my life hell if I didn't take Eve out."  
"She's very pretty."  
  
Hamilton closed his eyes, feeling the hurt Jake must have experienced when she saw him   
with Eve. He couldn't stop himself from touching her for one more moment, no matter   
who was around. Hamilton's hands found themselves on Jake's slumped shoulders,   
giving her a slight squeeze. "The whole night I was thinking what I would give to be   
with you, instead of them."  
  
Jake smiled despite herself. "At the movie, I couldn't concentrate on anything but you   
and your friend."  
  
"Don't worry," he smiled, pulling her back until her back rested against his chest. "I can   
tell you all about that stupid movie." A devious thought crept into his mind. "I guess it's   
a good thing that I came with Eve, because if I had come with you, I wouldn't have paid   
attention to one scene, because I wouldn't have been able to tear my eyes or lips away   
from you." One of his hands slowly blazed a path from her shoulder, up the side of her   
neck, until it came to a resting point, caressing the nape of her neck. The other hand   
crawled from her shoulders, down her arm, until he was gently holding her hand.  
  
"Hamilton!" she cooed in her girlish tone as her smile grew.  
  
"Jake!" he mimicked, lifting the hand he was still holding to his lips. "Honey, it's getting   
late. Are you going to be okay getting home?"   
  
"That depends," she said, turning to face him, and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"On what?" he replied, raising one eyebrow, and wrapping both arms around her waist.  
  
"Will you be coming by to tuck me in?"  
  
"Grrrrr!"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," were the last words spoken before they sealed their agreement   
with a soft kiss.  
  
"Oh my __" Eve started to nod off, but seeing Hamilton kissing that guy knocked all   
thoughts of sleep away. "No wonder he didn't make a move on me tonight!"  
  
"Oh no!" Hamilton quickly broke away from Jake.  
  
"What's wrong Ham?" asked a concerned Jake.  
  
"Eve's in the car. There's like now way she didn't see us kiss. She's going to tell my   
father I'm gay! I'm going to be so dead."  
  
"Oh Ham, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking." Jake tried to pull away from his embrace, but   
Hamilton resisted.  
  
"Don't be sorry, Jake," he said pulling her back into his arms. "Don't ever be sorry for   
loving me, and kissing me, and touching me all over."  
  
"But I wasn't touching you __" she began, confused.  
  
"Shhh. The night's still young."  
  
"Oh," she replied with her patented lopsided smile.  
  
"Look, Jake I've always lived my life trying to be the good son, who could live up to his   
father, the dean's, expectations, and what has it gotten me? Nothing! He's ignored me   
for as long as I can remember." He pulled her tighter against him. "You started this all   
to get back at your mother. Now it's my turn. The perfect dean's son is going to be gay.   
My father has always been a prick. Now it's his turn to be screwed."  
  
"God I love you."  
  
"Come here, baby!"  
  
Their coming out party was sealed by another earth shattering kiss in an empty parking   
lot while a shocked Eve looked on.  
  
  
  
  
Title: Screw the Dean (Part 6)  
Author: Tammy  
Email: ficlover@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Jake/Hamilton  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.   
Note: Feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
  
Hamilton stood in the middle of the parking lot watching the lights from Jake's bike   
disappear into the darkness of the night. Now that the decision had been made to come   
out of the closet, Hamilton was not sure what to do. Letting Eve think he was gay was   
one thing. She went to another school very far away. In short, he wouldn't have to deal   
with her again. Letting his parents and everyone at Rawley think he was gay was   
something entirely different. His great, spur of the moment plan didn't seem so great   
anymore.  
  
Eve was deathly silent when he came to the car. She just looked at Hamilton, waiting for   
him to say something. Hamilton very deliberately opened the car door and got in. He   
turned the key in the ignition only to hear a booming SCREECH. They both jumped   
when the engine screamed. The tension was relieved.   
  
"The car was already on," she offered with a sincere smile.  
  
"Thanks for telling me, NOW," he said returning the smile. Her reaction made him feel a   
little more comfortable.   
  
"I guess that was Jake," Eve stated softly. Her eyes could not quite meet his.  
  
Hamilton took a deep breath before confirming her statement. "Yeah," he replied   
dreamily. "That was Jake."  
  
"You guys been going out long?"  
  
He blue eyes searched her hazel eyes. He wasn't sure how much he should tell her.   
  
Noting his hesitation, Eve touched his arm, smiling again. "I'm sorry. It's none of my   
business. I didn't mean to pry."  
  
Hamilton felt bad. He was about to purposely make her think he was gay, and here she   
was trying to act like everything was normal. "No Eve," he started. "It's not you. It's   
just … it's just that I haven't talked about Jake with anyone."  
  
"So your parents don't know. I'm not surprised."  
  
"My parents, actually my father doesn't know much about me at all," Hamilton replied   
filled with an unexpected bitterness. "About Jake, hmmm…" his eyes lit up whenever   
she crossed his mind. "Jake and I have gone out for about 6 weeks. We became friends   
– the best of friends, but then there was something else there. I tried to fight it for like   
forever, but then I couldn't. Jake is the love of my life."  
  
"Wow! And no one knows?"  
  
"No one knows for sure." He turned his whole body towards her and became very   
serious. "Now Eve, I have__"  
  
Before he could finish, she looked directly in his eyes, and said, "And NO ONE is going   
to find out from me."  
  
Relief spread through his body, and a true smile formed on his lips. "Thanks Eve, I could   
kiss you, but __"  
  
"__ Jake might not like that."  
  
"You learn fast!"  
  
"Come on Hamilton, get me home!"  
  
"Hold on, 'cause we're outta here." It was getting late, and he had a very important   
appointment to keep.  
  
  
  



End file.
